Equal But Opposite
by Kishira
Summary: Doc once said that there was an opposite forse to Zak's power. Well you must have thought that that opposite would be bad. But what happens if it turns out to be unexpectedly good? Still looking for a better name. Please tell me if you have one
1. Race Through The Jungle

__

Hey!!! I'm back. Check my profile for more info on me being back.

* * *

**_Run, Zak, run!_ The voice was ringing in Zak's mind. _Run. Don't look back!_ Zak was running through the Amazon Jungle. His parents were nowhere to be found and Argost was after him. His Claw had disappeared, so it seemed all hope was officially lost.**

**_Come on! The river must be here somewhere!_ Zak though to himself. The river was his only hope. He could follow it to the Airship and hopefully his parents and 'siblings.'**

**He heard a evil crackling and knew Argost was tree hopping right above him. He ran at top speed with all his might. He saw the river, but there was no way he would get there before Argost captured him. Or worse.**

**He shook that last thought from his mind. There must be a way. He was a Saturday. There was always a way.**

**He passed a bush when something snagged his sleeve. He went sprawling into the bush, the vines and leaves scraping and cutting his face. He hit the ground a full force. He touched his finger to his cheak and saw a drop of blood. Then he closed his eyes and a wave of relief from the pain of his face enveloped him.**

**When Zak woke up, he didn't open his eyes mostly because he wasn't sure if he would find himself in chains in Argost's castle or worse. But he wasn't in chains. His head was on something soft. It wasn't grass, but it didn't seem like a pillow either. He knew he wasn't in the Airship's hostpital wing or at home. He must be still in the wild of the Amazon. He opened his eyes**

**Zak's vision was a little blurry, but when it cleared he saw a yound girl leaning over him. Beyond her was the green canopy of the trees of the forest. The girl was staring at him with intence blue eyes. Her eyes reminded Zak of the deep blue sky just beyond the trees. Her hair was as black as his with white tips. _Who is she?_**

**"Are you alright?" she asked.**

**Zak sat up. He looked into her eyes. They looked strangely familiar. "I'm fine," he said. His voice was horse, so he cleared it before saying, "Who are you?"**

**The girl gave him a sweet smile. "I'm Kira," she said.**

**"I'm Zak. Zak Saturday," Zak replied giving Kira a weary half smile.**

**"You look tired. You should rest."**

**"I can't," Zak said, "I have to find my family."**

**As though on cue, they heard a rustling as though some people were coming down the path. There was a snap of a twig and then a woman calling, "Zak! Zak where are you?" She sounded worried.**

**Zak ran out of the bushes, forgetting his rescuer. "Mom! Dad!" he shouted.**

**Drew saw him immediately. She ran to him and scooped him up in a big hug. "Are you alright? We've been searching for hours!" She checked him over and saw nothing worse then some healed up scrapes.**

**"I'm fine. Kira saved me," Zak said.**

**Drew's face went white. "Kira? Who is she?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.**

**"I don't know, but she saved me. I'll go find her. She's somewhere around here," Zak said turning tword the bush. He ran over to it.**

**Kira was crouching low in the shade of the bush. "Is that your family?" she asked.**

**"Yes," Zak said, "Come on, I want you to meet them."**

**"I... I don't know," Kira answered.**

**"I understand if you're shy, but you saved my life and you have to meet my parents," Zak pleaded.**

**Kira sighed. She stood up and followed him out of the bush.**

**"Mom, Dad," Zak said, "This is Kira. She saved me from Argost."**

**Doc's mouth dropped open and Drew's face went a deep white.**

**"What's wrong?" Zak asked.**

**"Nothing. It's nice to meet you, Kira," Drew said, "Where are your parents?"**

**"I don't have any parents," Kira answered staring at the ground.**

**"That's why you didn't want to meet my parents," Zak stated.**

**"Ya," Kira said. Boy was she shy.**

**Drew looked her over. She found a gash on her right leg. "Kira," Drew said, "That's one nasty cut. Let's go back to our.... plane and get you cleaned up."**

**"Alright," Kira said and followed the Saturdays twords the end of the forest.**


	2. Kira

_OK. Well, sorry for all the misspellings. I hope you can get around that. _

_Rain12- Yes, yes it is._

_Also, sorry for the rocky start. It gets better I promise. Just remember Kira's shy so there will be a lot of awkward moments._

* * *

**The 'plane' was big. It didn't even look like a plane as far as Kira could tell. Then again, Kira had never been in an airplane and she had only seen a handful on planes passing over the jungle. So with it's bedrooms, fight areanas, hostpital ward, control room, and who knows how much more this place was huge!**

**Doc and Drew led her to the hostpital wing and Zak walked right beside her.**

**"Do you have any belongings?" Zak asked. Really, he was trying to feel out the delacate question of how her parents died.**

**"A few. Not many," Kira replied staring at the ground. Zak finally noticed what she was wearing. She had on a brown dress. It wasn't like a party dress, it seemed more of a tribal dress. The kind Indians wore.**

**"Are you a part of a tribe?" Zak asked. He was pushing it a little with that question, but decided to try anyway. Besides, she doesn't have to answer.**

**"I was," Kira replied. Seeing the curious look on Zak's face she added, "They were all killed when the whites, the city people as I call them because I am mostly white, attacked our village. I was the only one left so I ran into the jungle. I gathered some blankets and extra clothes and my home is that bush you woke up by." That was the most the Saturdays had gotten out of her since they had found her.**

**"So your parents were killed in the attack?" Zak asked. He felt it was appropriate to ask now that she had basicly said the answer.**

**"No," Kira said, "I don't have any parents. I never did. I was adopted by the tribe I come from, but I don't really come from them. My real parents are somewhere. I just don't know where. They could be dead, but I hope they're alive."**

**Doc and Drew had been silently listening to this conversation. Drew panicked and said, "Don't worry. I know that cut must be hurting you a lot, but here we are." She paused at a bug double door. She touched her finger to the pad and allowed the scanner to read her finger print. There was a click and the door opened.**

**Kira went over to the big chair and sat down while Drew cleaned and dressed her leg. As she was doing that, she saw a string on Kira's neck. It was worn and had been padded many times to keep from breaking.**

**Doc and Zak stood back watching Drew. Zak wanted to talk to his parents, but Drew was busy and Doc was being unnaturally silent._ There's something strange about this girl_, Zak thought.**

**After Drew was done they went to the kitchen to have some ice cream. Ice cream was good comfort food and they would need a lot of that once the secret got out. Kira had never had ice cream before and got brain freeze. At first she thought she was dying, but Zak explained what it really was. The two seemed to click nicely. It was strange because it would have seemed that the two had known each other for a long time.**

**Drew looked at Doc who nodded. "Um... Zak?" Drew said cautiously.**

**"Ya mom?" Zak replied.**

**"Zak. There's something we need to tell you. And you too Kira," Doc chipped in.**

**Kira looked up at them with wide eyes. She knew what was going to be said before Drew opened her mouth again.**

**"Zak, Kira isn't just some Indian girl. She is our daughter. And your twin sister."**


	3. Family

_

* * *

_

Rain12- Thanks. And trust me; everything in my story is compleatly mine. I'll go read your story now! =P

_Straight Edge Saturday Girl- Thanks! And nice name! lol!_

* * *

**The room was silent. Drew's last words seemed to echo through the air. Kira looked up at her mother and then at her father with wide eyes. She always knew her parents were alive, but she never thought she would meet them.**

**"Kira's my.... Sister?" Zak asked almost in a whisper. He could hardly believe it.**

**Drew was in as much shock as Zak and Kira. She could not believe Kira was alive after all those years. "Yes," Drew said, "Yes she is."**

**"But why didn't she live with us?" Zak asked still trying to grasp that he wasn't an only human child.**

**"Let's go into the livingroom," Doc said hearding everyone into the next room.**

**When they were all seated in the living room, Zak and Kira in between Drew and Doc on the big orange couch, Doc began.**

**"Ten years ago, we were going through the jungle trying to find a hiding spot for our piece of the Kur Stone. We realised then that we couldn't keep such a dangerous artifact near two kids. As we settled it into the ground, the Stone split in two."**

**"Those cryptids were coming back and we didn't have time to dig another hole and the one we dug wasn't big enough to hold both pieces," Drew said cutting in, "So I grabbed a piece of string and tied the Stone to it. I put the string around Kira's neck as a necklace hoping Argost wouldn't realise was was on the end."**

**"I still have that necklace. I never knew what it was for, but I had a feeling it was important so I never showed it to anyone," Kira said. She took the string from her neck and laid it in Drew's open palm. At the end was a small piece of beige stone. It had darker beige writing on it, like an ancient from of writing.**

**"Yes it was good you didn't," Doc said, "There could have been spies in the village you lived in."**

**Drew gave Doc a look. With him, there were always spies involved. "Anyway," She continued, "Argost had set a trap. It was a bomb. I only remember holding you, Kira, close and then waking up without you. I looked everywhere until I heard some people coming. I hid in by a bush just in case. I noticed that the people coming was a tribe of Amazon Indians. They will take care of any young one they see, but are incredibly dangerous. I was afraid to run out because I knew they would kill me if I did. I saw you in an Indian woman's arms and I knew you would be safe with them. I met up with your father and told him the story."**

**"I was scared to loose you, but I figured you'd be safer with them than with us; especially with the Kur Stone around your neck, Doc continued, "So we let it be. We had an old friend of mine who lives close to the village to keep and eye on you. When treasure hunters raided the village and killed everyone including my friend we assumed you were dead too. We were here because we had to find you and the Stone."**

**"Yes the attack only happened a month ago, right?" Drew asked.**

**Kira nodded. "Yes."**

**"So... Kira's my sister?" Zak said. He had been unusually silent throughout this talk. He still couldn't believ he had a sister.**

**"Yes, Zak she is," Drew answered.**

**"So...... who's older?" Zak asked. Of course he wanted to know if she was his little sister or older sister.**

**Drew stiffed a laugh. "You, Zak, by two minutes," she replied,**

**"Ok, little sis," Zak said fining his new title appealing, "Let's go to your new room."**

**Kira smiled at this. "Ok, big bro," she replied. The two siblings walked out of the living room. They went down the hall to the guest room next to Zak's. Zak helped Kira register her thumb print and the door opened.**

**It was a nice room. The walls were a floral pattern with hard wood floor.**

**"You like pink, right?" Zak asked.**

**"Well, um, actually no. I like blue and black," Kira said but added quickly, "But this room is very nice!"**

**"A girl that doesn't like pink? What are you an alien?" Zak asked surprised.**

**"Well are you a stupid jock who drools over 'hot' girls?" Kira asked.**

**"No...," Zak mumbled.**

**"Then don't stereo type me," Kira said folding her arms.**

**As she said that an alarm went off. Doc came running into the room. "Get to the control room now!" He shouted.**

**"What's going on?" Zak asked.**

**"We're being attacked," Doc answered, "By Argost."**

* * *

_Hope you liked! More chapters soon. Thank God it's vacation (at least for me)!_


	4. The Chapter I Don't Have A Name For

_Thanks to all who have replied. I love the review. This chapter is short, so sorry. I need some time to think about developing a better plot. I would like 3 more reviews before I continue. Once my demands are met, I will put up a new chapter! Im just kidding. I'll be writing more, I promise. (3 reviews wouldn't be bad though)_

* * *

**"Argost?" Kira asked.**

**"No time," Zak said grabbing her hand and running out the door. He knew she doesn't know who Argost is, though there had been much said about him, but there wasn't time to explain. He was pretty sure she knew he sure wasn't a good person.**

**Doc had main controls and Drew had control of the weapons on the ship. Zak and Kira got into two seats at the back of the control room and strapped their seat belts in. The ship was rocking back and forth violently.**

**"Is it always this... exciting?" Kira screamed.**

**"No," Zak replied, "Sometimes the back of the ship catches fire."**

**"Oh," Kira responded flatly, "Wonderful."**

**Sirens were still beeping and flaring and it was hard to hear. You could feel the shots being fired. Three monster looking creatures came running into the room. Kira jumped in her seat at the sight of them. Of course, she had never seen cryptids.**

**"Zak! What are those?" Kira shouted.**

**"My.... our brothers and sister," Zak answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**"Brother and sister?" Kira asked, "The look nothing like us. And they're...... monsters!"**

**"No they're cryptids. Monsters aren't real," Zak said, "The bird one is Zon. The lizard is Komodo, and the big furry one is Fisk."**

**Kira looked them over as they got into their emergency seats. They were weird, but they seemed nice. Not like the monsters the Indians would talk about. There was this bird that was supposed to look exactly like Zon. That was weird, but maybe not...**

**A shot hit the engine and the ship went down at full speed.**

**"Brace yourselves," Doc called out. The ship was going down. There was a big crash and windows broke. Some glass stuck to Kira's arm, but it surprisingly wasn't that painful. The side split open revealing the Amazon Rain forest.**

**"Is everyone ok?" Drew said removing a piece of glass from her cheak. There was no blood because it wasn't in that deep.**

**"I got some glass in my arm," Zak said.**

**"Same here," Kira chimed in.**

**"Just pull it out. There wasn't enough momentum for the glass to go past the outer layer of you skin," Doc said.**

**Kira and Zak removed the glass from their arms. Doc was right, there wasn't any blood. There also wasn't much pain. Almost like a pinch, but then even a small pinch was more painful than removing glass from your arm.**

**The family exited the ship through the split in the ship. Kira stepped into the bright Amazon daylight. They were in a clearing. The clearing seemed familiar.**

**"Where are we?" Zak asked.**

**Kira knew instantly. She saw some remains of houses and fire pits. "We're home," she said, "Where my old tribe used to live."**

**

* * *

**

_Again, sorry for the shortness. Ideas are greatly welcome. And no, I do not believe Doyal will be in this story. I'll try, but I always make him OOC. Again, I'll try but no promises._


	5. Ship Bomb

_Thanks to all who replied. I had to whip this up fast. I wasn't expecting three, actually four, reviews just like that. Thanks again!_

_Straight Edge Saturday Girl-You know, I may be able to work Doyal into this. He has a gift of working his way into things......_

_Anyway, thanks and I hope you enjoy! I will put up the next chapter by tomorrow, Saturday at the latest._

* * *

**"This is where you used to live?" Zak asked**

**Kira nodded. She recognised the remains old school house. It wasn't really a house, more of some blankets on a wooden frame. In fact, most of the old houses had been wooden frames with blanket on top, but most had been destroyed by the city men who had come and destroyed the whole village. Kira looked around longingly. Of course she wanted to be with her real family, but she had spent ten years of her life here and it hurt to see it all gone. She felt tears coming to her eyes. One even slid her soft cheek. Drew noticed this and held Kira close. Kira just sobbed into Drew's chest.**

**Zak and Doc looked on. They knew how hard it must be for Kira, but they could never fully understand and they knew that. All they knew was that they had to make Kira feel as welcome as anything in this family, and nothing was going to stop that from happening.**

**Kira pulled away first and wiped the tears away. "There must be some things we can use to rebuild the ship," She said. The family went and looked around, but found nothing but wood. The could use the wood to patch up the hole, but what about the engine?**

*******

**The family went back to the Airship for some dinner when they heard a blast. It hit the ship and violantly rocked, sending the mustard flying across the room. It hit the wall and burt open sending yellow goo everywhere.**

**"He just doesn't give up!" Doc yelled.**

**"Kids, get to the control room," Drew yelled as alarms went off and the family went running into the control room.**

**"We can't go anywhere," Zak yelled, "The ship's busted."**

**"But we still have the back controls," Drew said pressing some buttons. Blasts erupted from the 'butt' of the ship, as Zak often calls it, and even more hit the ship.**

**"We have to get out of here," Kira whispered.**

**Zak was the only one who heard her, "What?" he whispered back.**

**"That man who's attacking us. He won't stay in one place for long. We have to go before he does something, like drops a bomb on us," Kira said. She said it louder this time and Doc and Drew heard her.**

**"She's right," Doc said to Drew, "We need to get out of here fast."**

**Drew nodded. "Zak, Kira," she said, "Go get Fisk, Komodo, and Zon. Then get out as soon as you can."**

**Zak and Kira jumped up and ran out of the room. "Fisk! Komodo! Zon!" Zak called. Fisk, Komodo, and Zon came running down the hall. Fisk mumbled what seemed to be like, 'what do you want?'**

**"We need to get out of here," Zak said, "The ship is under attack by Argost."**

**At the word 'Argost,' the cryptids ran ahead of Zak and Kira. Zak and Kira ran as fast as they could to where the ship had split. They jumped out of the ship. They saw the rest of their family and ran towards them. But it was too late. A bomb hit the ship and the ship exploded. Kira and Zak were just too close, and went flying. A piece of metal hit Kira and she blacked out.**

*******

**When Kira woke up, her head hurt like heck. She opened her eyes. She was in the middle of the jungle, in a clearing she had never been in before. Zak lay beside her. She checked his breathing and he was fine, though she couldn't tell how long he would be out. She looked around again. Her mother and father were no where to be found. The blast must have launched them farther then she had realised.**

**Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees. A pale, white as a ghost, man jumped out of the trees. His fingers were all bent out of shape and he had weird long white hair with a bald spot in the middle. His eyes were cold, dark, and menacing.**

**Kira screamed and jumped back.**

**"Greetings and bienvenue, youngest Saturday," the man said in an evil crackling voice, "I am V.V. Argost and I will be taking your necklace now. _Then _we will decide whether or not to let you and your brother live."**


	6. Kira Meets Argost

_Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter_

_Lexer047-I guess, but I'm trying to get Kira to seem more little kidish without trying to make her sound like she's 6._

_Any ideas are welcome! Seriously, I need ideas! So keep them comimg. And I'm sorry for the short chapters, so I hope this makes up for them! Well, enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**"You.... You're that evil man my family keeps talking about!" Kira exclaimed. She was scared. He wrecked her childhood, forced her away from her family. Really, it was all his fault she never felt loved or felt like she belonged.**

**"Of course they're talking about me," Argost said evily, "I'm famous."**

**"Not with that skin," Kira snapped, "You need a tan."**

**"Oh you'll pay for that one, oh yes you will," Argost said. With that he flipped out his hand and claws shot up from his fingernails.**

**"You don't scare me," Kira shouted. She was in fact scared, but she didn't want anybody-especially Argost- to know that.**

**"We will soon fix that," Argost spat. He ran towards her. She jumped back. Without thinking, she slugged a hard punch right in his jaw. He was slammed up against a tree. Kira ran back to Zak, still unconscious, and shook him hard. She didn't want to hurt him, but she needed him. He knew how to fight Argost better then anyone.**

**Argost flew at Kira, grabbing her by the collar. Kira swing her legs and tried to kick him, but it didn't work. Her legs weren't long enough. He threw her to the nearest tree hard. She jumped up rubbed her head. It hurt even worse, but she wouldn't let Argost get her or her necklace.**

**"Just give up, little girl," Argost said.**

**"You won't get me that easily," Kira shouted. She charged at Argost full speed and swung at his gut hard. He let out a grunt and went sailing into a tree. She quickly ran back to Zak, still laying in the middle of the clearing. She had been able to avoid running over him and she hoped he'd wake up. She needed him badly now. She couldn't defeat Argost by herself. _'Zak wake up!' _she thought to herself. She shook him harder this time and Zak opened his eyes. He let out a groan of pain and though Kira was delighted she knew he may not be able to fight.**

**"Zak! Argost! He's after my necklace," Kira shouted.**

**"Wha... What?!" Zak said. Kira helped him up. She checked the tree Argost landed against. He was out cold it seemed, but he would be back.**

**Zak sat up. "Can you stand?" Kira asked.**

**"I think so," Zak said. Kira grabbed his elbow and helped him up. His legs shook a little, but with a wobbly step back he stood straight. He saw Argost right away.**

**"Zak what are we going to do? If we run, Argost will find us. We don't know where Mom and Dad are and we are lost in the Amazon Jungle!" Kira said.**

**"We have to run," Zak said.**

**"Are you sure?" Kira asked.**

**"We have a better chance of finding Mom and Dad if we keep moving. Quick. We have to go before Argost wakes up," Zak said grabbing Kira's arm and running.**

**They ran through the forest. Zak was pushing himself. Kira knew it. _'He's pushing himself too far'_Kira thought. Sweat was breaking out on his face and Kira could hear him panting. Kira was pretty tired herself. Her head still hurt a lot. She felt a throbbing pain in her head. She put her free hand to her head. There was defiantly a big bump. She would have to get over it. At least until she found her parents.**

**Zak was feeling the same pain, but all over. His arms and legs hurt. His face was scratched and bloody and his right wrist was bleeding. He could collapse at any moment, but he had to get Kira to safty. It was his job as a big brother, right? It might only be two minutes, but two minutes is a long time! He could feel that she was scared, though she tried to hide it. Sometimes her feelings were hidden behind a rock hard shell, other times that shell opened with an explosion of feeling.**

**They passed through a tunnel of trees. The air was warm with a hint of moisture. They found themselves in another clearing. Zak had to stop. He dropped on the ground with a thud in the middle of the clearing.**

**"Zak!" Kira shouted. She dropped to the ground at his side and turned him over. She felt his head and checked his breathing. He was breathing fine, but was overly exhausted. Kira felt tired, like she was going to black out too, but she just couldn't. She couldn't leave Zak, not now. Argost was still out there somewhere after them. She just sat there holding Zak's head in her hands.**

*********

**What felt like an hour later, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She jumped up, expecting it to be Argost. A thing jumped out. It was tall and lanky and had beige fur. It stared at Kira and then a Zak and grumbled at Kira. Kira had seen this thing before. Zak had called it his 'brother' and his name was Fisk.**

**"Fisk?" Kira asked cautiously.**

**The creature grumbled and smiled at her. At least it... he, didn't think Kira had done something to Zak.**

**"Oh good," Kira said, "Where's Mom and Dad? Zak's hurt and my head hurts like heck."**

**Fisk mumbled something and shrugged his shoulders. He then rubbed his arm. It had some fur missing and there was a black and blue mark on the bald spot.**

**"Oh, Fisk! You're hurt!" Kira exclaimed and walked over to him. She rubbed his bruise with the tender touch Drew had always had. "We have to find Mom and Dad. They're the only ones who can help us! Oh and did I mention Argost is looking for us?" Kira added shyly.**

**Fisk gave a high pitched mumble and jumped, frightened.**

**"No don't worry. We just need to keep moving," Kira said trying to calm Fisk down, "Get Zak. We need to get out of here."**

**Fisk got up and picked up Zak cautiously. Then he ran back to Kira and together they ran out of the clearing.**

*********

**Two hours later, they came across another clearing. Kira glimpsed a small spot of orange with white trim. They came out of the tree tunnal and saw the Airship! It was fully repaired too! Doc and Drew were just getting ready to leave the clearing it seemed. Drew was the first to turn around.**

**"Kira! Fisk!" She exclaimed. She ran over to them and gave them a big bear hug. She looked up at Zak in Fisk's arms and a worried look came over her face.**

**"How did you get the Airship repaired so fast?" Kira asked.**

**"There's a spare one at home," Doc smiled, "I just called it with a remote and it tracked out location using sonar."**

**Kira smiled back. Then a worried look came across her face.**

**"What's wrong?" Drew asked.**

**"I fought Argost. He's looking for me," Kira said before she blacked out and fell to the ground.**


	7. Painting

_I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. I only got one review, so I really hope you liked it. Also, I won't be able to put up that many chapter in so little time because school starts again tomorrow and I will be busy with that. I will NOT let this go, but please forgive me if I don't update every day. I'll try my best though._

* * *

**Kira slowly opened her eyes. She groaned a little as pain came back through her body. She saw her mom was walking tword her.**

**"Are you feeling better?" Drew asked, feeling her forehead.**

**"I.. I'm fine," Kira replied, "Is Zak ok."**

**Drew stepped aside and Zak was right behind her, looking at Kira shyly. "You ok?" he asked.**

**"I was about to ask you the same thing, big bro," Kira smiled.**

**"That's good," Zak replied. He rubbed his wrist which Kira noticed had a bandage around it. He also had a bunch of band-aids on his face covering all the cuts he got from the exploding ship. Drew rubbed Zak's hair and left the medical room. Zak jumped up on the chair beside Kira's big medical bed/chair. "So... I guess you saved my life," Zak said, "You fought Argost?"**

**"Ya I guess so," Kira replied.**

**"Well... don't do it again. I'M the big brother so I have to save YOU," Zak said with a mischievous smile.**

**Kira laughed. "You can have the big brother job. I hope I never have to see that horrible, ugly man ever again."**

**Zak looked at her seriously. "I wish the same thing, but I don't think it'll happen. He's after the Kur Stone and he'll do anything to get ultimate power."**

**"We're the only ones standing in his way," Kira said.**

**"Well," Zak started, "See, I have this power that allows me to control cryptids. I use The Claw to enhance my powers. Sense you're my twin, you must have them too."**

**"Wait... what?" Kira asked.**

**"Watch," Zak replied. His eyes started to glow orange making Fisk, who was standing close to Zak, have his eyes glow orange too. Zak blinked and his and Fisk's eyes stopped glowing. Fisk glared at Zak and grumbled at him. "Sorry Fisk," Zak said, "You try, Kira. I'll bet you can do it."**

**Kira closed her eyes. She concentrated really hard and opened her eyes. She looked directly at Fisk and her eyes started to glow blue, making his eyes do the same. Kira gasped and her eyes stopped glowing. Fisk shook his fist at both of them and walked out of the room.**

**"What's his problem?" Kira asked.**

**"Oh he's a big baby about my powers. He hates it when I use them on him," Zak answered.**

**Kira laughed. She swung her legs around and jumped off the medical bed/chair.**

**"Mom might not want you to get up yet," Zak said.**

**"I'm fine," Kira said, "Come on, let's go redo my room. There's paint in storage room right?"**

**"How did you know?" Zak asked.**

**"I read Dad's room diagram," Kira said.**

**"Where's that?!" Zak shouted.**

**Kira covered his mouth. "On the wall behind you," she said.**

**Zak turned around and sure enough there was a diagram of the Airship. The next room was the storage room that said paint and stuff on the square. "Oh," he said.**

**"Come on," Kira said as she pulled Zak away from the picture.**

*********

**Kira flicked light blue paint on Zak. He was being so annoying.**

**"Aww come on, Kira, I just think pink would be a more appropriate color," Zak said, flicking black paint back at her.**

**"Ya well I think some more blue would look good on you," Kira yelled rubbing her brush in his face.**

**"You're such a baby," Zak yelled.**

**"Shut up!" Kira yelled back.**

**Fisk was huddling in a corner. He didn't know what to make of these weird humans. The room wasn't even painted yet, only half a wall. Why are humans so stubborn?**

**Drew came running into the room. "What happened in here?" She yelled.**

**Zak was rubbing black paint in Kira's face and Kira was rubbing light blue paint in Zak's face. Zak was the fisrt to stop. Kira looked up and saw Drew tapping her foot expectantly.**

**"Um.... I can explaine?" both kids said at the same time.**

**"Really? Well then let's hear it," Drew replied.**

**"Um.... we decided to paint a room?" Zak replied.**

**"And I wanted blue and he wanted pink," Kira finished.**

**A worried look came over Drew's face. Then she caught that this was Kira's room and she wanted it to be blue, but Zak thought it should be pink. "You could've asked your father or I for help," Drew said.**

**"Well, we wanted to show you how mature we are..." Kira said. Then she looked around, "were."**

**Drew sighed. She should punish them, but what would that do? She should make them go wash up, but this room has to be painted at some point and they will only messier.**

**"Ok, you can finish the room," Drew started. The kids started to cheer. "But, no more painting each other and Kira gets to do the room how she wants to do it. Also, there has to be some punishment, so no dessert."**

**It looked like the kids could live without dessert and went back to painting (the room, not each other).**

*********

**Supper came and went (without dessert) and the family was in the family room. Zak, Kira, and Fisk were playing Ninja Monkeys 3while Doc and Drew played a mind game. Komodo and Zon were fighting over a fish.**

**It was Fisk against Zak in the game. Kira had yet to play, but she was learning the controls. Zak beat Fisk (again) and Kira felt she was ready to take Zak on. She guessed beating Fisk wasn't really saying much about strength in the game. Like if you are the worst player and you play a baby, you are obviously going to win, but it's not like you played the best player. "Could I try?" Kira asked sweetly.**

**Zak was always ready for a quick win, so he agreed and passed Kira Fisk's control. They started to play. Kira was ninja and Zak was monkey. They were down to the last round. Zak was pretty impressed because he had never gotten this far with Fisk. Kira clicked and pressed and Zak clicked and pressed. Suddenly the screen flashed winner but they couldn't tell who had one. "Um... Zak?" Kira asked, "My controller's going all shaky."**

**Zak couldn't believe it. "It's vibrating because you won," he said.**

**"I did?" Kira said.**

**"Ya, but it's only beginner's luck. I'll play you again," Zak replied.**

**"You're on!" Kira said.**

**Before they could restart the game, alarms started to go off. Doc and Drew ran to the control room and Zak and Kira followed. "What's going on?" Zak asked as he and Kira entered the room.**

**"We're being attacked," Drew shouted.**

**"Oh no not Argost again," Kira said.**

**"No," Doc replied, "We're being attacked. By parranahgators."**

* * *

_parranahgators will be explained in the next chapter._


End file.
